


How to Raise a Cactus: A Guide by Sylvain José Gautier

by Nomad_Dash



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Closeted Character, Coming Out, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Timeskip (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomad_Dash/pseuds/Nomad_Dash
Summary: Cacti are fickle things to take care of, but with enough care and attention you can raise one into a very handsome and loving boyfriend.





	1. Step 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was booboo the fool…. I didn't even realize this was a ship at first and now I've fallen deep. I thought my first Three Houses fic would be M!Byleth/Dimitri, but that looks like it's going to be another long ass fic because I don't know how to shut the fuck up. This is going to be some vaguely connecting one shot drabble things about a growing relationship because I'm soft for soft things if it goes as planned. Might be a little ooc since I feel I never capture characters right. Also I'm slow in the game so some things might be wrong from cannon I just want to explore the church for 6 hours and drink tea with linhardt each month ok listen. 
> 
> characters and tags will be added and updated once more chapters are uploaded 
> 
> T rating currently for: Language, small mention blood  


**Step 1: If harvesting seeds from cactus pods, gather the pods.**

Dedue was a man of few words, but that just made him interesting to talk to whenever he did speak more than one sentence that didn't include something about Dimitri. Cooking was one of the topics they shared a couple of conversations on, mostly consisting of the taller man begrudgingly teaching him some recipes that he boasted about showing off to some babes, but in the end he could tell the man from Duscar was having fun in his own way too. No, he hasn't gotten to show off his cooking skills yet, but that was okay with Sylvain. He'll get there eventually. It was good to have the experience under his belt. 

He's learned another hobby of Dedue’s in almost the same vain he did cooking: Girls loved flowers so he was going to give some to his new interests. He's heard from Byleth that he likes to assign him weeding duty since he has such an interest in gardening and it makes him happy. It didn't take long for him to conclude that it also translated to flowers. 

Just his luck he was able to find the man, the myth, the legend himself in the greenhouse and immediately he put on a charming smile. 

Dedue heard his footsteps approaching from behind and stood from where he was, turning around with a flower pot in hand to see who was coming forward. 

“Hey De- woah what is that?” Sylvain asked, dropping his smile to replace his expression with wonder as he looked down at the potted plant. “Looks like a chub-”

“Please, do not touch it.” Dedue took a small step back to prevent him from getting poked. “It has spines.”

“Huh?” He did pull his hand back to himself, but Sylvain still stepped forward and crouched down to get a better look at the little hairs coming from the small green ball. “It looks more like fuzz to me.” But if Dedue didn't want him to touch it in the first place, who was he to argue? “Anyway, what is it?”

“It's a plant native to Brigid: A cactus. I am taking care of it with the help of Petra. She came across a few seeds a while ago and asked me for gardening help.”

Sylvain gave a chuckle, arms going behind his head as he watched him stare down fondly at the cactus. “I can't expect any less.” Helping others and gardening is what he does best- somehow put cooking and Dimitri in there too and he'd become the happiest person alive he bet. 

"What do you mean?” Dedue asked, a slight tilt of his head, but all he got in response to that question was a shake of Sylvain's own before he moved on. 

“Well, I was going to ask you what flowers have the meaning of love to give to cute girls, but I want to learn more about this little guy.” He couldn't believe a little ball like that could be so dangerous. It looked so cute and innocent, and maybe a little phallic, but protective of itself. Besides, maybe having an interest in this plant could give him another chance to talk with Petra. “Is it just a cactus or like… a special kind of cactus?” Maybe there were different species like fish?

Dedue looked back at the red haired student, noticing the sincerity in his eyes which convinced him to start the little lesson. “This is called a prickly pear. Right now it needs more sunlight…” 

Together they spent all day in the greenhouse, Dedue teaching Sylvain all he learned about the cactus from Petra and his own research. The lesson had to come to an end when Sylvain noticed the time and had to get going. He was a few minutes late to his promised dinner with Felix, but he was able to curb his huffy, prickly attitude with a good meal and some fun facts about the plant. He didn't seem too interested, but that was probably because he missed the faint smile Felix had whenever he looked away. 


	2. Step 2

**Step 2: Next, harvest the seeds from the pods.**

He couldn't believe it, after having Dedue work so hard explaining the perfect flowers for him, he was rejected again. Well, it wasn't really surprising, he was still himself after all, but he still felt like he put forth so much effort this time around for nothing. It was such a shame, she had a great smile too… whatever her name was again. 

Sylvain gave a small sigh, poking at the flowers he was now keeping in a small vase on his desk. He picked out a pretty decent sized bouquet so he felt bad just throwing them away especially if they could be reused. Maybe he could pick one and use it to find a new girl. Slowly divide them out between his new interests if he will.

A knock at the door caught his attention, but he didn't look away from the vase. If he guessed the time right, he knew exactly who it would be. That did mean he was running late again however. “Come in.” He said as he got up from his desk, fixing the collar of his shirt. The door should be unlocked for him anyway. 

Just as expected Felix pushed the door, usual frown on his face as he made his way in. “Must I always come pick you up for training?” He should just meet him there since that would be easier on both of them and it was the original plan, but no, he was usually running late and he had to pull him to his important duty. 

“Nice to see you too Felix.” Sylvain started, giving him an easy smile. “Sorry, I got a little side tracked. I'm ready to go if you are.” He made his way to the door, expecting the shorter man to turn around so they could start walking, but instead he stayed there staring at something behind him. He turned to look as well, not seeing what caramel eyes were set on. “Everything alright?” He asked his friend with an easy chuckle. He couldn't help but think he was acting a bit odd. 

Sharp eyes glanced back to Sylvain, but no eye contact was made as he quickly turned around to start the walk to the training grounds. “Nothing. I was simply trying to see what could possibly be distracting you. I’m not sure why I wonder when I already know the answer.” 

With things back to normal Sylvain shook his head while shutting his dorm door. “Hey don't be like that. I'm seriously heartbroken over here.” As it to prove his point, he placed one of his hands over his chest. 

“I doubt it.” Curt- to the point. It's always to the point with Felix. 

“No, really! I tried a lot harder than usual to impress this girl and she shot me down!” 

“I find no reason to care.”

“Aw Felix… don't beat me while I’m down.” He could show _ some _ sympathy for him, but he normally never did. He kept his little hurt pout, looking over at his friend with the expression of a kicked puppy so he could see how his words affected him. This time he noticed that he was looking right back at him out of the corner of his eye. 

It didn't take long for Felix to look away with a huff of his own. “I'm not going to go easy on you in training.”

The pout was insanely gone and replaced by a smile. “I don't expect you to. I like it when you go hard on m-” He got cut off with an elbow to his gut. It knocked the air out of him and caused his hands to go to his stomach. 

“Keep your crass remarks to yourself.” Felix huffed again with his nose turned high, picking up his feet to walk more in front. "Nobody wants to hear them."

It only took a few long strides to catch up to the shorter man, but his hand remained on his stomach as he tried to rub away the sore spot. Really he had some bony elbows, and he didn’t have to jab him so aggressively, but aggressive was just how Felix was now a days.

“Damn is Professor putting you through some brawler regime? That hurt a bit.” He didn’t even have any implication at his supposed “crass” statement, he just wanted a proper training session like he promised him. If he didn't hurt, he would wonder why he thought he was being such a term.

Felix kept his chin high in order to glance back at his friend, the only hint of a smirk being at the corner of his lips. “You’d be just as strong if you actually showed up to training.”

Soreness mostly rubbed away he dropped his hand, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, yeah I get it you’re right as usual. I’ll show up on time next time.”

He better keep that promise. 


	3. Step 3

**Step 3: Plant the seeds in high-drainage soil.**

The training for the day was a success with both of them feeling like they improved a little bit more. Sylvain was scary with a lance, but then again he was at a disadvantage with his sword. Felix was not one to give up over something as small as that though and therefore he did… go hard… on his friend as per request. He wished he didn’t phrase it as such beforehand, but at least he didn’t make such a crude comment again during combat.

Right now they were walking back to the dorms containing their rooms, the training session went well and they celebrated with a delicious meal in their stomachs. The next session was planned to be two days from now and he made sure to remind Sylvain once he stopped by his assigned room.

“I’ll see you tomorrow in class.” Sylvain said as a goodbye, opening his door to call it a night. Seeing it open caused Felix to see what caught his eye earlier all over again. 

“Who gave you flowers.” He asked suddenly with a faint glare pointed at the vase behind him. Sylvain blinked in confusion before remembering the flowers. He turned to face them, letting out a small noise of realization before stepping inside. The door stayed open for his friend who promptly let himself in as well.

“Dedue helped pick them for me to give to a girl I was talking to, but… well… I think you know how that went.” He gave a small chuckle at his pitiful plight as he made his way over to the vase. “Don’t they look good though?”

At least they weren’t given to him, even though he still wasn’t a fan at the thought of him and Dedue picking flowers together. His frown deepened at the corners of his lips, glare turning sharper at the cursed plant. Sylvain had better things to do than picking flowers with him.

Sylvain tilted his head to the side at the silent, stern look. For some reason he seemed to be in quiet the hardened mood today, but he wasn’t going to let them part on bad terms. It was probably a one day thing, or a many day thing- who knows, Felix was a complex beast when it came to feelings, but he wanted to at least lessen that glare at the innocent flowers a bit. “Don’t be such a grump; look.” The red head gently moved a few of the flowers, finding the one he had in mind and picked up and orange orchid. “If I remember right this one right here symbolizes boldness and pride.” The flower was softly twirled between two calloused fingers as he stepped closer to Felix, pointing the flower towards him with a tilt of his head, a wink, and a charming smile. “It also reminds me of the color of your eyes.”

Felix was too entranced by the little display that he didn’t even realize the flower really was for him until it was pushed a little closer. He took it listlessly in his hands, finally breaking eye contact when him when he felt a blush forming on his cheeks. He turned his head down, a small pout on his lips as the flower was then clutched into his fists.

“How was that? I don’t think I can keep good care of these flowers so I want to give them away to a bunch of loving ladies.” And just like that Sylvain was away once more, back to the vase to see how many ladies were going to be getting said flowers from him. He couldn’t wait, he was going to have a lot of fun encounters. Now he just needed to remember the meaning of each flower again.

Felix looked down at the flower, stem bent from his accidental roughness. He tried his best, but he could feel his cheeks flushed with warmth. He needed to get out of here before he noticed. The flower was squished in his hand once again as he turned on his heels to leave the room. “You’re insufferable. Goodnight.”

Sylvain looked up to an empty door frame, letting his own cheery goodnight echo in the halls as he called out to friend. 

The walk to his own dorm was short, but he wished it could of been shorter as he pushed open the door. It slammed shut behind him, the sound made him wince as no doubt his neighbors heard it. He didn't mean to cause as scene, but he was feeling… conflicted to put it lightly. He made his way over to his desk and placed the flower down for a moment to find a small mirror he used for help when he pulled his hair up. With it out and in use he picked the flower up once again, putting it to the side of his face to see if it really did match his eye color. 

He wasn't sure why noticing that it did caused his blush linger longer. 

He didn't know why his heart was beating so quickly when he didn't run either. 


	4. Step 4

**Step 4: Cover the container and expose it to the sun.**

This was supposed to be one of the run of the mill training missions, but slowly yet surely it turned into anything but. It started out as merely just thieves, but then demonic beasts suddenly came into the picture and that's when all hell broke loose. The fog already limited what he could see, but then the rain came and everything got so much worse. He wasn't the only one that got separated from the group, but that didn't make him feel any better. 

Sylvain managed to find shelter in one of the villages’ abandoned homes. He felt bad intruding to get out of the rain, but it looks like it's been abandoned by both family and criminal for some time now. It wasn’t the best, there were holes in the walls from rotting wood, but he had a ceiling over his head and the bed had blankets which was what he needed at the moment. 

He wondered if he should rid himself of his heavy armor to settle for the night, but he doubted he could really relax. The thieves were all taken care of as far as he knew, but those beasts that split them up… he couldn't really say. The armor was heavy though and there was no way to relax in it, but he would have his spear right by his side no matter what so it should be alright. In the end, he found the time to remove it down to his basic attire. 

Having his weapon close by came in handy when he heard one of the doors be pushed on in an attempt to open it. He knew it wouldn't be a beast, there was no way one would be as couth to bother dealing with a doorknob, but it still could be a threat. 

Finally it was pushed open and inside tumbled a tired swordsman. 

“Felix!” Immediately Sylvain dropped his spear and rushed over, taking ahold of the other man who looked to be seconds from falling off his feet. “What happened to you?!” Blood stained parts of clothes. He prayed he wasn't mortally injured, there was no way he had the items needed to properly treat his wounds. 

“There was a hidden group of thieves-”

“So you took them on yourself?!”

“-the hell else was I supposed to do?” He snapped back. Even his glare wasn't as strong with the exhaustion that plagued his body. “I'm fine. Most of this,” he referenced the red, “ was theirs anyway. I'm just… tired.” He was soaked with rain and spent a portion of his escape from safety trying to dodge a beast. He thought he was done for when more thieves found him in his chase, but when the beast caught up it looked more interested in them than him allowing him to properly flee. 

“And you call me careless.” He was a fool thinking he could do so much with such unfavorable conditions, but he was alive and here. “Be thankful you lucked out finding a home with a bed and me here. There's no way you should be left alone looking like this.”

“Don't underestimate me.” Felix grumbled, but his feet dragged as he let himself be led to the bed. He was sat down upon it for Sylvain to start examining his wounds. At least he was telling the truth and he couldn't see any injuries dealt where some of the bloodstains laid, but he did have some scratches and bruises he'd like to see wrapped up once they got back to the church.

“I'll keep watch; you try to warm up and rest.” He was then laid down upon the mattress, Sylvain pulling the scratchy blanket over him- but it would help him keep warm. 

“What about you?” Felix let himself be tucked in, strength fading but he still kept his fierce gaze on the other. It wasn't fair he wasn't being warmed up. Maybe if… maybe…

Sylvain simply waved off his worry with his hand. “I don't think it's a good idea for both of us to let our guard down in an unfamiliar area. I'm in better shape than you anyway so I'll keep watch.” He picked his weapon up once more, sitting down by the pillow where the other rested his head. “I'll wake you when the others come to save us… or if something more unfavorable stops by.” He shook off the negative thoughts. “Anyway, go ahead and rest up.”

No longer having the energy to fight, Felix simply nodded his head and turned to face Sylvain. It took a second for him to notice the eyes on him, and when he did he turned to look down at the sleepy swordsman. 

A bright smile crossed his features, one that puts a twinkle in his eyes and skipped a beat in Felix’s heart. “Don't worry; you can trust me to keep watch.”

He heard himself hum in trust, slowly closing his eyes after sparing one last glance up at the back of his head. The smile was gone in favor of keeping watch like he promised. 

That is how it should be. 


	5. Step 5

**Step 5: Keep tropical cacti at a steady, warm temperature. **

Groggy caramel eyes blinked up at the ceiling. It took him a moment to realize where he was, but it didn't take him too long to realize he was out of that abandoned home. The ceiling was too clean and the intricate pattern was still in tact. He must be back at the church, but now where in was the question. 

He shifted in his spot, feeling the heavy weight of the blanket on his body. He started to sit up but before he could a cough was forced out of him. He brought his hand up to cover his mouth, the strength he had left leaving his body as he was laid down again. He didn't even realize he was helped until his eyes focused on the hand gently pressing on his chest. 

“Hey now take it easy. Don't try to move around too much just yet.” Tired eyed looked up towards Sylvain, catching sight of his equally exhausted yet worried look. 

Felix didn't try to fight it, but he did clear his throat to try and speak. “What happened?” He asked with a hoarse voice. He remembered falling asleep in the home and now they were here. 

“The church found us the next day and saved us, but through the night you developed a nasty cold. You've been asleep in the infirmary all day.” Sylvain explained, trying to smile and look relieved that he was awake, but those eyes he remembered sparkling looked dual with unrest. Felix didn’t need to know he stayed awake outside of the occasional cat nap to make sure he didn’t get any worse.

Felix tried to speak, but his throat was too dry to get the words he wanted out, leading Sylvain to speak again. “Sorry I got you sick. I tried to keep you warm, but, well, that didn't work out.”

Once more he tries to speak, but when this time the words didn't come out with such a dry throat he got frustrated. He tapped his neck, the message coming across quickly as Sylvain got up to grab a glass of water close by to give to him. He helped him sit up, but needing to feel independent Felix took the glass in both hands to drink himself. Almost all of it was gone before he handed the cup back. 

“What did you do?” His voice was still rough but at least he could speak. What did he mean by blaming himself for the illness? He didn't want to lay down again, but he ended up doing so when Sylvain guided him. He was back in his seat by the bed before speaking again. 

“Well at one point in the night you started to shiver so I thankfully found another blanket to cover you with… but that wasn't enough so…,” now he was looking a little bashful with his tired gaze downcast and a hand rubbing the back of his head, “so I laid with you and held you hoping body heat would warm you up.” He then held up his hands in defense. “It was either that or undressing you, but it wasn’t like there was anything around to dress you back in.” His clothes would have still been wet with moisture coming in through the broken walls and leaving him nude was out of the question. He really did the best with what he was given. 

It was the fever making his cheeks red. No doubt he had a fever and it was making him flush. Now wasn't the time to think about such things. He had to get better. He has to focus on himself. He has to… “How come you didn't get sick.” Find a distraction. 

“Bulky armor protects you quite well from the rain.” Sylvain's own embarrassment quickly disappeared as he answered the question. He was nowhere near as soaked as he was. The steel protecting him as he moved was probably his only saving grace from not being in the bed right next to his. 

That made sense to Felix. He adjusted in his spot once more, blanket coming up to cover his mouth. He thought over what he wanted as silence came over them. Maybe he should speak his mind. He was sick so it could be used as an excuse. 

But the chance was already gone. 

“Oh yeah, now that you're up, you need to take some medicine.” Sylvain got up from where he was sitting, going over to a table that held what he was told to make him take. “It's should help cure you pretty quickly so don't fight it.” Concoction in hand he was back by his side sitting on the edge of the bed. Curiosity got the better of him as he gave it a sniff. “Oof, it smells pretty bitter. Good luck buddy, down the hatch.” 

Felix pushed himself up on his elbows, hair out of its usual style draping behind him as a hand came to his back to support him. He didn't fight taking the medicine, but he did cough again at the taste after he swallowed it all. Sylvain wiped away some of the liquid that trickled by the side of his lip with his thumb and now his fever was a few degrees worse. “Tastes horrendous.” He mumbled once he was flat on the bed. 

Sylvain chuckled lightly, hand still staying close as he moved some of his indigo hair out of his face. “Yeah, they never make those things taste good.” He's almost never lets his hair down, it was quite a sight to see. He never realized how long and beautiful it was. Part of him wanted to run his hands through it, but moving it to where it wasn't in his face was a close second wish. 

Felix didn't stop him.

Instead, somehow, it made him more greedy. 

“I'm cold.” He muttered, this time able to get his request out before he coughed again. It made the hand stop moving his hair, but he was going to get something better. 

“Oh, let me get another blanket.” Sylvain said as he stood. He could easily take one from the other infirmary beds no problem. He was about to do so when a weak grip took his wrist. The glare was a little stronger though. 

“Or… I will not. Alright.” But now he doesn't know what to do to warm him up. Felix wasn't letting him move to get him anything. He shifted, trying to think of what to do before realizing. “You want me to lay with you again?”

“You need to sleep too.” Two birds one stone if you will. 

“But you're si-”

“Then I'll take care of you.” Resting would help him not get sick, even if by him was counterproductive. He didn't really want to be sick, but he wondered if he had much of a choice here. Felix was making it seem like he didn't. 

“Were you always this bossy when you're sick?” Finally Sylvain gave in with a sigh as he moved to lay down. He had to admit, it did feel nice resting in an actual bed instead of a chair.

“Shut up.” Felix commented as he watched him lie down on top of the covers, shifting in his spot to lay on his side facing him. One hand rested between them as the other went behind his own head. Almost right away the red head was in a much needed sleep. 

Felix moving to rest his head on top of his hand was completely coincidental.


	6. Step 6

**Step 6: When the first spines show, allow the plant to ventilate.**

As soon as Felix was well again he was gone. 

He was bedridden for a few days longer and each night he huffed and spat until Sylvain gave in again to lay next to him. It was only a night thing to help him keep warm and on the last night Sylvain's arm laid lazily on top of his body, but when the sun came up he was promptly pushed off. One morning he woke to an empty bed. 

He thought he would have left some sort of note, but there was none that he could see. On the bright side, he didn't get sick himself, but maybe if he did he would know where his friend was. It became impossible to pin Felix down in order to talk with him and make sure he was doing well. He was the type to get up as soon as he had the strength even if he wasn't completely healed. 

He was never in his room or the cafeteria or the training grounds or even in class when he went to look. It got to the point where he was asking others if he's seen him. Others have and even told him where, but as soon as he went to look himself he would vanish. It was… disheartening to say the least. After all he did to take care of him this was what he got in return? It was like he knew he was coming to find him and went into hiding until the coast was clear. He couldn’t understand why he felt the need to hide either or what it was from. He wasn't really looking for anything more than a thank you, but he would like to get that from the person while seeing he was healed. He didn't want to report Felix as missing when others have seen him, but really at this point he felt like he's disappeared entirely. 

That's probably way when he did finally catch sight of him he didn't expect him to be talking to Linhardt of all people. 

Immediately Sylvain backtracked to be hidden from gazebo view behind the tall bush. He didn't know why he felt like he had to hide, but he didn't want to interrupt their talk with problems of his own. Why was his talking to Linhardt anyway? He couldn't really say if they got along or not before or after he joined their house, but he's never seen them really interact to begin with. 

He waited a bit before peeking around the corner again, frowning slightly when he realized Felix’s back was to him. He managed to catch sight of Linhardt’s expression, but his sleepy, bored stare was one that usually painted his features. Things seemed to be as normal as they could be. Now if only he could hear what they were talking about. 

He stopped his snooping once he saw both of them stand, back pressing against the bush as he flushed at himself for being nosy like that. He didn't technically spy on them since he couldn't hear what was being said, but he still felt like he shouldn't have. He felt even more tense when he heard footsteps come closer from behind the bush. Here came the conflict- no doubt Felix would yell at him. He would yell right back at him for his disappearance. 

But it didn't come, conflict wasn't part of Linhardt’s nature. The forest haired man took a few steps forward before he was stopping- once again being called for attention. 

“Oh not again.” He mumbled under his breath before speaking up. “Hello Sylvain what do you need?” He wanted to get a nap on before he had tea with the professor, but looks like he was going to have to help the other side of this problem he was suddenly wrapped in. Now his nap was going to be one and a half hours at best unlike the three he originally planned before he was pulled into the middle of this. 

The leveled tired look on him made Sylvain stumble over his words as he had to admit his fault. “Ah, well… I saw you talking with Felix and thought that was a little weird. N-Not that he can't be friends with you or anything-! Just…,” he final decided to get to the point with a sigh, “well I think he's been avoiding me… and I'm trying to put the pieces together as to why since he’s my best friend. And… well… if Caspar talked to everyone but you that would kinda suck, right?”

“I wouldn't really care, no.” Caspar was his own person who did his own thing. He knew he wouldn't do something like that to begin with, but there were times he would try to avoid a lecture from him from being too brash. 

“Ok great.” He wasn't sure what he was expecting to be honest. It didn't seem like he got the point unfortunately. Looks like he'll have to try the professor… again. “Well… thanks though. Glad he's feeling better now.” At least he was able to see Felix this time, even if it was his back. 

Tired blue eyes look at the path Felix walked whenever they parted ways from the little meeting, but he was already gone from view. He glanced back over at Sylvain, wanting to make this quick. His bed was calling him all the way from here. “He's not ignoring you, he just needs time to figure things out. Shouldn't you know as his friend that that's how he is?” He shouldn't be the one that tells him about his friend’s coping mechanisms since he figured they’d already be known. He wasn't going to be the one who tells him what's really wrong either. Wasn't his place. 

“Well… I guess. But I'm just worried about him. He just got over being sick and honestly…? I think he's a little embarrassed by how he acted when bedridden. I just want to tell him I'm happy he's healthy again and go back to normal. Maybe train to put him in a better mood?” Sylvain vented his concern, worried look remaining on Linhardt. 

Hanging out with the professor so much must have turned him into a school counselor just like him. This was tiring. His nap was utterly ruined. A small sigh left him that turned into a covered yawn. “Maybe he is. Just give him time to work it out and then he'll come back. Now please let me take my nap that I've been wanting to for an hour now. Goodbye.” He offered a lazy wave before leaving to do what he wanted. 

Once more Sylvain was left alone, wondering if he should try to chase after Felix again. He had a basic idea where he was now, but with how big the church was he could also be anywhere now. For now he decided to listen to the sleepy student’s advice. 

He gave a defeated sigh and started to walk back to his dorm, feeling he hardly made any progress this time around.


	7. Step 7

**Step 7: Repot your cacti when they are well-established. **

When the note was attached to his door, he didn't know what to really think. He couldn't recognize the handwriting and even when the professor told him who it was he was just as confused. Why him of all people? Tiresome. 

Byleth did ask him to go to the meeting anyway being that he was worried about his student’s odd behavior. When he joined the blue lions he didn't want to be wrapped up in all their tiresome drama, and yet here he was. He better be allowed to nap as long as he wanted and get some good tea when this was all done. 

He was on time, now where was the other party? He could nap here in the sunlight on the table no problem. In fact, he might just. 

Linhardt adjusted his arms to rest on the table and was about to lay his head down when the seat in front of him was suddenly occupied. Foiled again. The green haired student lazily straightened his potion, flat look on the man in front of him. 

“You showed up.” Felix said sharply, stiff where he sat. It looked like he was squaring him up for a fight with how he was puffing out his chest and tilting his chin up, but under the table his hands tightly held on his legs. He didn't know why, Linhardt was just going to wave him off and nap if he came here to brawl. He'd gladly let him take that victory over him whatever it was worth. 

“You asked asked me to.” It was common courtesy. Although he did need some convincing for him to squeeze this meet up into his very busy schedule. Too many words to explain that though. “Now, why are we here? If you wanted me to study your Crest instead of Hanneman you could have asked more casually. Maybe sign the note too?” 

“I don't need your snide comments.” Felix snapped back, his glare trying to stab into him but was ultimately useless as Linhardt just blinked. 

“I’m just saying.” He offered in a lazy shrug. “I didn't even know who wanted to meet me and almost didn't come. Thank the professor for telling me it was you. And maybe actually show up to class too.” He told him to add that in. 

“And you stay awake.” Another snap. It was sometime he's heard before. Linhardt only recently started participating in their house’s studies and Felix already knew his bad habit. Then again, everyone did. 

Bored and getting nowhere Linhardt didn't try to cover his yawn. “Why are we here, Felix?” He asked again. He’d sleep right in front of him if he kept this up. He already got chided enough by the professor for that and he knew Byleth didn't send Felix to him in some round about way just to add another time he's heard the lecture. 

Felix remained quiet after that, glaring fiercely at a spot on the table as if demanding it to speak for him. Of course, it did not, causing him to mutter our what he was going to say. “R…relationship.”

“Huh?” Linhardt asked flatly with a raised brow. There really wasn't much to go off of in such a short, emotionless word. He hoped he wasn't asking about being in a relationship with him. He was an unofficially taken man. 

Being confused was apparently not the right response as the glare was right back on him. “I said relationships. You're in one with the professor, aren't you?” 

Now it was his turn to show a little more emotion. Linhardt straightened in his seat, a faint frown crossing his features. “We're merely talking. I'm still his student.” It was immoral for them to be together now even if they did share tea together… and nap under the shade together… and occasionally hold hands. Not the point. “It's nothing official.”

A huff from Felix. “As if. It's obvious as hell you’re both just waiting until you graduate.” It was very official. “You switched houses because of him.”

“He promised not to make me fight like Edelgard is. I gladly took the opportunity presented to me that fits my ethics.” And everything else was just a bonus that came to that arrangement. “I'm not one for needless blackmail; please just let me know what you want so I can go to sleep.” He’d have to let Byleth know they weren't as hidden as they thought they were unfortunately, but he doubted that would lessen their time together. Professor was young… maybe… so at least it wasn't completely taboo minus their titles. If he had the title of a teacher too, then, well…

“Pathetic.” Felix once more spat his disdain. The few seconds of eye contact breaking once more. Another sigh left Linhardt. 

“Felix if you're just going to reprimand me you have my permission to do so behind my back. I'm happy with my life as the house’s new healer and potential dancer. I’m also happy with my odd relationship. Now if that’s all-” He was planning on getting up and leaving it at that. He didn't need Felix’s approval, but he had better things to do than stay there and be made fun of. Like his nap. 

“Sit,” Felix hissed, scowl hardening once he noticed he started to stand and leave, “that's not what I brought you here for.”

Once more Linhardt stared blankly at the swordsman, already thinking how he was going to let Byleth know how horrible this meeting went and how he never wanted to do something so out of the way like this again. He’ll find a better way to bond with his new classmates that he could tolerate. Next time someone he wasn't familiar with asked him to meet, he was going to send the professor instead. Silence came over them when the green haired student did as asked and was back in his seat. 

“How… did you know?” Felix then shifted in his spot, still not making eye contact. Linhardt was a little surprised to notice he had a faint tint of red to his cheeks. He was coming close to mumbling and stuttering out his words, but he was not about to look weak in front of someone who refuses to fight. “That you're happy with a… man instead of a woman?”

Linhardt blinked at that, tilting his head slightly in curiosity. “Why are you asking me this?” He wasn't offended it was simply something he didn't think he would have to talk about here. 

“Answer the fucking question.”

He did not. “Are you looking for solidarity?” He didn't think he was the most open person out there with his sexuality, that probably belonged to Hilda with how much she cuddled with Marianne at every chance she got, but he never interacted with them either. The only connection he and Felix had was their house and now, possibly, preference. 

“Maybe… I don't know why the hell I’m here anymore.” This was a waste of time. Sylvain was the only person he really sought out this comfort whenever he was willing to open up about it, but now he was the root of the problem. 

If he didn't know why he was here then Linhardt really didn't know what he was doing outside either. “There's nothing wrong with being g-”

“Do not say  _ that _ out here.” It was seethed out between clenched teeth. 

Ah.

Linhardt thought about pointing out if he didn't want to mention homosexuality by name he shouldn't of brought them to talk outside in a public place, but that probably wasn't a great idea to point out even as right as he was. A gentle sigh left Linhardt as he placed his cheek in his hand, elbow resting on the table. 

“I don't know what light you were raised in besides always making sure you have a sword in hand, but things are different here. You aren't some dastard in the eyes of the church.” He started as if that was part of the worry. As long as there was loyalty, it didn’t seem like anyone really cared what people did with their personal lives. 

"I don't care what they think.”

Alright maybe it wasn't a concern. 

Once more his face turned into his usual sleepy expression. Fine, if he didn't care he'll just answer the question instead of trying to work through the personal conflict he seemed to have. It was what he wanted anyway and it would make things quicker for him too. “Love is a fickle thing. A rare thing with all this needless fighting going on. I see no reason to limit myself to gender if I wish to find happiness and a partner to nap with. Right now, that person is the professor, but that's supposed to remain a secret if you will.” 

Felix didn't look completely satisfied, but at least he was given a place to start thinking. He abruptly stood up from his spot, not making eye contact. “I won't tell anyone about you two if you don't say anything about me and Sylvain.”

“Sylvain’s the one making you question yourself? My, then I wish you luck.” Crushing over a womanizer like that couldn’t be easy.

“Shut up.” Felix said sharply, too quickly, but it was hard to hold any bite to his words when he accidentally slipped out the name of his problem. “You didn't hear anything from me.”

“Your secret is safe.” Lazily Linhardt held out his pinkie finger in a promise, but it was ignored. Oh well. He went to stand as well. 

“You're advice was almost pointless… but I'll think about it. Maybe I'll repay your help in training.” It wasn't said like a suggestion to make time for it but like if he was questioning if he would go through with his word or not. Maybe he didn't care to waste time training with him. Maybe he would find something better to do.

“I'm okay, thanks.” He didn't need any more training than what the professor gave him. He was already having to do more if he really did become their dancer candidate. “I wish you luck.” He gave a lazy wave, ignoring the huffed  _ whatever _ that came from the swordsman as he walked away. 

Well that was… something. What a complex being Felix was, needlessly calloused and sharp in the most casual of conversations. It must be hard on him though discovering this new aspect of himself- it was a feeling he himself never experienced, but Linhardt wasn’t going to lose sleep over it. Speaking of sleep, he thought he would be able to go and finally take his nap but… 

"Hey Linhardt, you got a second?”

“Oh not again.”


	8. Step 8

**Step 8: Allow cacti to recover from repotting in the shade.**

No need to limit himself on gender he said on the first visit.

This is definitely a forming crush he confirmed on the second. 

Visit the Goddess Tower after the upcoming ball, but not the same place as us he suggested on the third.

Sothis in heaven please let me sleep he asked on the fourth.

Felix listened the most to that last one. 

He wasn’t sure why visiting Linhardt about his… boy troubles…  _ disgusting _ … became a common occurrence, but it was helpful in some weird way. It was good for him, but he felt out of place. Now he understood how Ingrid felt when Annette did her make up he recalled her complaining about. Out of place, uncomfortable, but a positive experience.

A positive experience that made him all the more grumpy. 

This was supposed to be wrong, but he kept on being told that it wasn’t. He was supposed to continue the bloodline of this family and pass the Crest of Fraldarius along. It was what he knew. It was what he hated.

Besides, what was the point? Anyone in their right mind could see that Sylvain had an interest in women. He saw no reason to waste his breath. What good were relationships anyway? What a waste of time, he needed to focus on battling and training to be the best he could possibly be.

He missed him. 

He was such a constant in his life and now he was going out of the way to avoid him as he tried to figure things out. He couldn’t believe he told him to sleep next to him on the same bed in some excuse to keep him warm. He wasn’t really thinking when he told him to do that- the legitimate fever messed up his rational thought. And yet Sylvain still indulged him. For a few nights in fact. Some nights he wouldn't be able to fall asleep and Felix would lay there, noting how relaxed and content he was sleeping so close. He was handsome looking so vulnerable up close- women were wasted on him. He wasn’t sure how to face him after that. That’s why he wasn’t going to until he figured things out.

Sleep was a disease that was plaguing him as well, no doubt it was one that Linhardt gave him. All he wanted to do was lay down and have this problem leave him. He thought he could train away his struggles and everything would be alright, but all that did was void him of his energy. It was pointless anyway; as soon as he walked past Sylvain’s room to get to his own his heart was fluttering all over again and he had to hold himself to try and make it stop. He missed him.

This was ridiculous, he shouldn’t be so worked up over something as stupid as this. It wasn’t like he was going to ignore his friend forever, he did want him to remain as a friend if he couldn't have more, but he just needed to work out how to not be so affected by pointless feelings. When he got to his door, he pushed it open to let himself in.

“Found yo-!” With a swift punch to the stomach his intruder was bent over and holding his gut. 

He blinked in realization of what he's done when he caught sight of the back of red hair. “Sylvain? The hell are you doing here?” He spat out his disgust of being intruded on, but he did crouch down to see if his friend was alright.

Sylvain kept one hand on his stomach, the other going to Felix’s shoulder to support himself from falling over. It took him a moment to catch his breath again; his punches were unreasonably tough. “Glad to see… you’re doing better.” He said in between intakes of breath. Goddess he’s definitely gotten stronger. 

Felix let him keep his hand on his shoulder as much as he didn’t want to. It was too warm and heavy. “What are you doing here?” He repeated against to focus on what he found important. 

“You were avoiding me… so when I noticed you left your door unlocked I decided to camp out until you came back.” Probably not his smartest idea now that he thought about it, but it worked so he would take it as a success, even if it did come with a punch to his stomach. Finally he seemed to catch his breath and moved to stand, Felix slowly moving to full height as well. “Why are you avoiding me?”

“I’m not.” Curt- to the point. The same as usual.

“It’s been a month since I last saw you...”

“Isn’t that normal?” A turn of his nose, broad shoulders, trying to look bigger and taller than the problem at hand.

“No not really. I wanted to make sure you were all healed and better and then you were gone from the earth! If I didn’t see you with Linhardt in the garden then-”

“What did you hear?!” Felix was then in his face, stepping forward with a snarl like an animal. He wasn’t ready for him to know yet.

Immediately Sylvain had his palms up and took a step back. “I didn’t hear anything!” He said truthfully. “I let you guys talk and stayed away, but when I noticed you were finished I tried to catch you, but you were gone. He told me not to worry but I still am.” And now was the first time he saw him since. 

“What did he tell you?!” The tone was still fierce and ready to attack. He didn’t let his guard down at all hearing he didn’t overhear anything.

“Nothing!” Now he was confused as to why he was acting so defensive. He should know he would never spy on him- even if sneaking into his room really didn’t help that argument. He left it unlocked so he thought that was finally an invitation to come in to talk only to realize it was empty. “He said you were doing okay and acting normally, but honestly I don’t believe him anymore. Felix what’s wrong? You’re acting weird and I’m concerned…”

Finally Felix relaxed a bit at that, scowl turning more into a heavy frown. His shoulders remained tense and stiff, but he turned his gaze towards the ground. Knowing that Linhardt kept his word about being quiet about their meetings hardly helped him feel better. “I’m fine.” He finally said.

“No, you’re not.” Sylvain dropped his hands, one going to rest by his side while the other was back on his shoulder. “This isn’t your usual ‘fine.’ What’s wrong? You know I’m here to help you whenever you need.”

Felix remained silent. He wasn’t ready for this; he needed an excuse. Something, something…

“Was it because I didn’t wake you with the church saved us? I tried! You were already pretty out of it with the cold coming.” He tried to keep his promise from then, but Felix was unresponsive by then and Sylvain immediately rushed to the medic.

A very subtle shake of Felix’s head. That wouldn’t do as a good enough excuse. Too petty for a reaction this big. 

“Was it sleeping together when you were sick?” 

There. Perfectly said for him.

“I was too… bossy as you described. I didn’t mean to make you do something you did not want to do.” Laying with him like that… he could never ask him to do that again. He wanted to nap with someone under the shade too. “My apologies.”

Finally getting somewhere, Sylvain let out a laugh as he felt himself relax again. He pulled his arm away from his shoulder, moving it to place it with his other hand on his hips. “You don’t need to apologize for that.” He had a feeling he found the request embarrassing, but he was being honest about how it was okay. “You were horribly sick and needed the help. Hell, if it came to it and you asked I would have even carried you bridal style to a bath. It’s what friends do.”

“Shut up.” He wanted that, but he didn’t want to hear it. Which part he was referring of he didn’t know.

Another warm laugh left Sylvain, blissfully unaware of which part he wanted him to hush about too, but it wasn’t like he could answer if asked. “Sorry, just an exaggeration, but you get the idea yeah? And I didn’t get sick either!” He added that last bit as a happy bonus detail. “There’s nothing to feel embarrassed or guilty about. A win-win situation!” 

Felix risked a small glance up, catching sight of that relieved smile. Sylvain must think that everything was alright again. He wanted to believe it too. “I guess.” He got the idea, but the picture that came with it was a different story. “Sorry… I’ll make it up to you.” It was the least he could do to make things normal. It’s what they both wanted.

“Normally I wouldn’t mind, but that punch really hurt.” He was definitely practicing to have some sort of brawler skill, he was thoroughly convinced now. “How about a day out in town with me?” It was going to be a beautiful day therefore many ladies would be out.

He should feel better about this formality. “You just want to hit up women.” He called out, his own smile not quite reaching his eyes.

“We both can! That’s the point of going together. Besides, the ball is coming up. We have to have someone to go with to the Goddess Tower.”

Normal is supposed to be good.


	9. Step 9

**Step 9: Water Infrequently. **

“This isn’t going to work.” He said with a sigh, and yet his quill still danced across the paper in exaggerated loops and lines. Much more eccentric than his own small and refined penmanship, but then again that was the point. “Deception isn't a good way to start a relationship.”

“Shut up and write, cur.” Felix snapped again.

“You know this is a very abusive friendship.” Linhardt stopped mid sentence and looked up expectantly at Felix. Sure, he was the one who suggested they meet up at the Goddess Tower after the ball, but just asking outright was something Felix apparently couldn’t do. Now he was wrapped up in more tiresome drama. “You’re welcome, by the by. I really should be focusing on my dancer training.” The competition was also tonight and it would give him the official non violent role.

“We both know you weren’t going to do that on your own so finish it already.” He’s learned more of his habits in this weird friendship they formed to know he wouldn’t. Linhardt only gave a weak shrug before finishing the sentence. A plan was formed the closer the ball came. Sylvain already stated his woes about how he had no pretty lady to meet at the tower so he had to make him go. Surly in writing that wasn’t distinctly his and looked more feminine would convince him. Sylvain already knew all his writing styles and habits by now so he needed to ask someone to help. There was no one better than the man who suggested this plan to begin with. 

The note was simple, just asking him to meet at a certain part in the tower at a given time and signed anonymously with a little heart. “Why did you add that?” Felix demanded in a huff and pointed at the drawing, frown still ever present with a small blush on his cheeks. It was too much.

“Because its a note to meet up a tower that symbolizes being together forever. The implications are obvious.” Also it might be petty revenge for yelling at him constantly when he was forced to help. At least since the second meet up he was getting something out of it. “Let the ink dry for a few minutes and you should be able to slip it under his door without a problem. Now what did you bring this time?”

Felix placed down the bundle of sweets on the desk as payment, taking the letter to read over as Linhardt started to rummage through the bag. Looking at the snacks he noted it was bigger than the last payment, and hummed his approval before taking a bite of a cookie.

The letter would work. “Thanks.” Felix said bluntly as he moved to leave Linhardt’s room.

“Remember not to interrupt me and my lover.” He didn’t hide it now around him. There was no point.

“Fuck off.” And with that the door was shut, letter carefully folded and hidden so he could walk the distance to Sylvain’s dorm.

Thankfully it slipped under the door without a problem.

~!~

He couldn’t believe someone actually wanted to meet him at the Goddess Tower and immediately he started to wonder who it could be. It had to be someone who was cute and shy since providing a letter wasn’t really the norm. Meeting someone here was usually just by gut feeling alone or previous arrangement, but this approach was completely different and honestly surprising.

Maybe it was Annette? Now that he thought about it she wasn’t really that shy about things like love and romance- much less interested in him.

Possibly Mercedes? Also pretty straight forward with her feelings in her kind motherly tone. Same problem as before.

Petra? Sure knowing more about cacti helped at first, but now they were back to not talking any more than usual.

Maybe Seteth was setting up an assassination attempt to keep him away from Flayn? Very out of the way he had to admit, but he would have his guard down so it probably would have worked.

Thinking over all the options really just made him more and more confused. Every time he thought he had a valuable guess he shot himself down with sound logic. He was starting to think it really was a secret admirer. How cute. 

As soon as the ball ended he showed up right away, his excitement getting the better of him. He knew he was way earlier than what the person in the note asked for, but he could wait out the hour and think over who it could be. Most of that hour had passed anyway and now the time was growing near. He pushed himself off from where he leaned against the wall and started to lightly pace back and forth. 

Should he have brought something? It wasn't like he knew what this stranger liked so bringing himself would have to be enough. He thought about flowers, but when he tried that plan a long time ago he learned that not all girls like flowers. Maybe it was just him they didn't like. Someone must like him though since he wouldn't be here otherwise. He stopped his pacing when he heard footsteps approach. He turned to face the sound, quickly adjusting his hair, clothes, smile, everything to look presentable to whoever wanted to meet him in this little corner of crossing fates. 

Felix. 

He didn't think Felix would show up to the tower since he said he didn't have a reason too, and honestly he believed it. Even though he brought his friend to flirt with women too he never had an interest in doing it himself. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't remember his friend being interested in… well anyone. He wondered if he was still meeting someone here as well, but he just stood there. His shoulders were tense and stiff, chin held high with pride as his cheeks were stained red. His arms were crossed, jaw clenched as he wasn't able to make eye contact anymore and scowled deeply at the ground. Finally, his hair was pulled down from its usual style and a fresh orange orchid was placed delicately behind his right ear. 

Sylvain opened his mouth without realizing what he wanted to say first. There were too many things to ask, but in the end he decided to go with the first thing that came to mind. “You look nice.” He said as if he was light of breath. Seeing Felix right there like that might of taken his breath away. 

“I know.” Monotone. He tried to look nice, hoping that the flower would be a good enough message of his intentions without really having to say it. He uncrossed his arms and stalked forward, walking right past him in favor of standing in front of a window to look out of. People watching would be another distraction for him. 

Sylvain slowly turned to watch him move past. He paused for a moment, carefully thinking out his next step before moving to watch next to him. He wasn't as interested in looking outside as Felix was. “Your hair looks good like that.” He’s rarely seen it down. The same thoughts he had in the infirmary were coming back to him: Soft, silky, longer than he remembered resting past his shoulders like that. Normally it was brushed out and pulled into a partially secured knot. This was the most dressed up he’s seen him and he was still in the school uniform. “The flower’s pretty.”

“I know.” Repeated in the same, blunt, to the point tone. Somehow his blush has worsened. 

Sylvain kept his eyes on Felix, watching him shift for a moment and try to keep his scowl looking fierce, but his blush was betraying him. His attempts at small talk weren't working so he decided to get to the point. “I'm guessing you wrote the letter?”

“I didn't.” He spat out like he was offended at the audacity of thinking he wrote it. He glanced over at him, the curious look Sylvain was given making his own frown falter. With an annoyed huff he looked away once again, hand coming up to cover his eyes. “I had Linhardt write it for me.”

“Ah.” That made sense as to why he couldn't recognize who it was. It also gave him an idea why he saw them talking a while ago, but it also opened up a bunch of other questions. “So… a heart huh?”

Felix dropped his hand to turn his faltering glare towards him. “I didn't tell him to do that!” He defended himself quickly, frown completely gone in favor of full flush embarrassment. “He just… did it… and I… I…” He crossed his arms tightly, looking away from him and to the wall. “I didn't mean… for this to happen.” It just did, and now he was horribly embarrassed in front of his crush  _ grotesque word _ \- and his lifelong friend. He couldn't do this. “Sorry.” He said coarsely as he uncrossed his arms to leave. 

“You're not running away from me again.” Sylvain had a rare frown on his face as he reached forward to grab his wrist, successfully stopping him from running off again. “Talk this out with me.” Felix did stop when he grabbed him, but he still didn't turn around to look at him. “You like me, right?”

Nothing. Not a shake or nod of his head. Not a noise of denial or confirmation. Nothing. 

“Man… now I feel kinda like an ass.” That got him a small forward tilt of his head, showing that he was listening. Sylvain continued. “Talking about flirting with girls while you're right there. I'm sorry.”

“You have nothing to apologize for.” He could feel Felix try to tug his hand away, but his grip stayed strong on his wrist. This was one of the few fights he gave up rather easily. “Your interest is clear; I'm just wasting my time.”

“Don't be like that.” Sylvain said with a roll of his eyes and gave his arm a tug, one that pulled him closer and trapped him against his chest with his other arm. Felix squirmed in his hold, but Sylvain still didn't trust him not run so he was going to stay right in place. “You going through all this effort for me has my interest. Honestly I've nerved seen your hair done like this.” Sylvain placed his chin on top of Felix’s, another security attempt to keep him put. 

This was weird, being cuddled like this. He basically asked for it when he was sick but this was an entirely new thing. He wasn’t sure how he could get use to his heart beating this fast. “Do you have a hair fetish, pervert?” Berating him like usual barely took his mind off the position. He could feel Sylvain chuckle against his back and finally he stopped weakly struggling . That was… was… comforting…

“You might of just given me one.” He never thought he cared about hair minus using it to tell ladies apart, but now all he wanted to do was run his hands through it and braid it for him. He didn’t right now- he didn’t want to move the flower. Even though he stopped fighting, he still kept his arms around him. He waited for another insult, but nothing came. He decided to speak again. “Say we do get in a relationship… how’d you feel about that?” The arms around Felix were removed to try and get them to look face to face, but he should of known Felix was allergic to eye contact.

“I don’t know...” He shouldn’t want it. There were better partners than him; there-

“I don’t want to be in a one sided relationship Felix. That would break my heart.”

“You’re exaggera-” He was in the middle of looking up at him when his words were cut short as his cheeks were squished between two palms.

“I’m not exaggerating. So would you please look at me and say the same sentiment I’m saying to you?” He knew Felix’s eye contact dilemma, but he wished just this once he would look him in the eye when it was something as important as this and say what was on his mind. “Please?”

This time Felix was more successful fighting the hands off his face, but Sylvain did let him win so he could talk easier. “You… want…to be...?”

“I do.”

“This isn’t a marriage proposal.” And just like that the short moment of eye contact was gone as caramel eyes found more interest in the popped top button of Sylvain’s white shirt.

“It might as well be,” Sylvain pulled one of his hands away from his grip, taking the gentler approach of making him look at him by taking his chin between his two fingers. He tilted his head up to look at him, “we made a promise to be together forever; it’s only natural that would have some romantic context.” 

Felix let him finish his sentence before pushing his hand from his head. He wasn’t some damsel that need to be swayed by touches and gestures like that, but he wasn’t going to admit it was working on him. Sylvain let his hand fall to his side once more, waiting for any response to come from Felix. He almost didn’t hear it.

“I… I want this…”


	10. Step 10

**Step 10: Fertilize young plants during the growing months.**

_ I want that. _

At a different table sat Byleth and Linhardt- enjoying each other's presence, shoulders touching as they ate, hands most likely held under the table on one of their thighs. They look so content with the war still going on. Their own little bubble of happiness. 

He got into a relationship with Felix at the worst of times, but it wasn't like they like predicted a war happening when Edelgard launched her surprise assault. 

It's been five years since he's been back to Garreg Mach, the same amount of time since he's seen Felix. He was in a proper relationship for less than a week before his partner, his best friend and everyone else was ripped away from him. 

They promised to come back to the church as a five year reunion and everyone has been slowly trickling in. First was technically Dimitri, looking like a homeless rat man when Byleth found him here at the church. Next came Linhardt, the two saying at the hip since being reunited. He didn't even realize they were in a relationship and he didn't realize he was jealous of it until it was right in front of him. After that came Gilbert and Ashe, the latter looking much more mature. He aged well. Annette and Mercedes came together too; then Ingrid shortly after himself. The other professors minus Rhea were back. Cyril was here too. Caspar somehow made it back and also, strangely, Ignatz. Somehow Byleth managed to convince him and the previously mentioned student to change houses before the war happened and was part of the promise of reuniting in five years. He didn't think they would show up after not knowing everyone so well, and yet they did. He could wave off Caspar showing up for his friend Linhardt, but Ignatz was truly a wild card. 

“Even fuckin’ Dedue.…”

“Pardon?” Dedue, scarred by war looked over at him from where he sat. They were eating dinner together, or at least Dedue was since Sylvain had only poked at his meal. 

Dual fawn eyes looked over at the man, the myth, the legend himself. He was the only one they thought as confirmed dead when Dimitri growled out how he sacrificed himself to save him. Miraculously he managed to live even if he was battle worn as if he's been fighting this war for twenty years longer than everyone else. With all he's been through past and present, it probably wasn't an exaggeration. A weak, lifeless chortle left Sylvain. “Sorry; didn't realize it slipped out. I'm alright.”

“Do want me to move?” His face stayed the same, but his tone sounded a little hurt. 

Sylvain shook his head, finally giving up on his meal and pushing it away from him. He knew it was wrong to waste food with how they needed to ration things in their crumbling base, but he couldn't force himself to eat even if he tried. “I'm sorry; it's not you, really. I just… get like this when someone shows up and it's not Felix.”

Not everyone showed up at once. Sure a few were in groups of two, but most of the times someone new showed up a day or even a few weeks after the member before. Most recently it was Dedue who came back meaning Sylvain’s been like this for a week. 

Dedue took a moment to respond. “He's a strong warrior. He's capable of taking care of himself and I know he will show up. If not for the reunion promise- for you.” But as each day passed with still no sign of the swordsman he could understand the worry. 

"I’d like to think…” But he was also a rational person. So many things could go wrong with how broken everything around them was. With a sigh Sylvain moved to stand. “I think I'm going to take a walk. Clear my head, you know?”

Dedue didn't say anything as he stood, but before he managed to walk away he spoke up. “I would like to check on His Highness after dinner. If you don't mind, would you be willing to meet up in the greenhouse with me afterwards?” Talking about cacti and other plants was a fond memory of his. He was hoping they could do something like that again in order to cheer him up a little. 

Sylvain smiled again at that, but like usual lately it didn't meet his gaze. “I'd like that. I'll see you then.” With a weak wave he left the cafeteria to start his walk. He didn't know where he would go, it wasn't like it was safe to move around outside the church with the thieves still lingering and his not all there mindset; but he needed to clear his head. He wanted to be where no one else would be to distract him. He needed this time to himself. 

In the end, he settled for the crumbling outskirts of the church. No one really guarded here, finding the inside much more valuable to protect. Slowly they've been rebuilding from the inside out but it was hard with such an obvious base easy to attack. It wasn't like they had anywhere else to go though. 

He passed a few people as he moved, nameless priests and knights that blended in with the crowd, but none of them stopped him which was all he cared for. The walk to the outskirts helped clear his head as well, but he wasn't about to turn around now. 

Part of him wondered what they would do when and if Felix came back. No doubt they would go right back to being friends, he didn't want to think the opposite, but he wondered if they would go back to being more. 

The week they could be described as partners was filled with so many fond memories of them being… well normal. Not much changed besides Sylvain sending his flirtatious charm his way, but that was because he learned that he blushed easily. He had to take advantage of that new discovery. He never thought he was interested in men either, but Felix was enjoyable to be around and flirt with just for those reactions. 

He wondered what it would be like to do more. He wondered if he would squirm again in his hold like he did when he tried to run away or would be wrap his arms right back around him. He wondered how calloused his hands were when they were held in his own. If he did what he had to do, fight for survival until he stumbled back in the church, they were probably rougher now. He wondered if his kiss was as sharp as his tongue and if he was one to take matters in his own hands or let Sylvain take the lead. 

It was properly a little late having these thoughts when the person they were about was still gone. 

A noise to his right caught his attention and he couldn't help but mumble a curse under his breath. Really, again? These thieves were getting annoying. There was nothing left out here besides left over rubble. They needed to move on and try to ransack a different place.

Sylvain pulled his dagger from his side, knowing he was better safe than sorry to keep himself on guard. Depending on how many there was he wasn't going to take them all on at once without warning the others, but he could at least take on a few on his own just fine without causing a commotion. Either way he'll have to report this intruder to the others whether he left them dead or alive. 

Light on his feet he rounded the corner, catching sight of a lone man. It was hard to see his features with his back to him and crouched down, but at least it was only one. They were dressed like a fighter, no doubt not just some random person wandering in lost and alone. They were armed and must know how to fight. He needed to make this quick. 

He should of listened to his own thinking before knowing he shouldn't fight in such a distracted mindset. He was quiet getting closer, the man still too distracted with the ground to hear him. He got his dagger ready to strike; the man soon casually standing, but he turned too quickly. He knew he was being stalked and he took had his own small knife in hand ready to protect himself. 

One of the daggers dropped to the ground. 

“…Sylvain…?”

“Hey Felix.” A weak smile crossed said man’s lips, smile reaching his dueling eyes. “Good to see you… you… always go for the stomach…huh?” 

Felix pulled his dagger from it was submerged in Sylvain's side. It too was dropped to lay next to the clean weapon on the floor. One of Sylvain’s hands moved to the wound, the other resting on Felix’s back once he moved close enough to support him. Felix stayed close, needing to be close to know he didn't mortally wound the man he's been searching for all these years. 

“I’ve missed you…”

“Sylvain!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I just want to write some fluffy boys time with these two
> 
> Also me: :^)


	11. Step 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :^)

**Step 11: Prevent rot by avoiding over-watering.**

The hall was empty. No one wanted to be with him, but then again he couldn't blame them. Honestly right now he didn't care about them anyway. Right now all he wanted was to know if Sylvain was okay. 

He became a nomad once he got separated from the church. He was lost, not sure where to go or who to go to. He wanted to find Sylvain for some sense of normality as war was around him, but each year past and he still was left alone. He tried to go to the church multiple times once the five year mark past, knowing that the reunion promise was some sort of hope, but it was never safe for one lone man. He wasn't going to die to something stupid like that after they promised to be together forever. Now though it looks like he would be the downfall of that promise. 

Linhardt already told him the wound wasn't fatal once he went to work healing, Mercedes helping as well even if she did focus more on light magic nowadays. Bringing back the limp body of Sylvain thanks to his mumbled directions was probably one of the worst reunions the house had to date. Even Dimitri was sort of pulled out of her crazed mindset to shun him in murmurs, but who cares what that boar thinks anyway. 

What was worse was while Sylvain rested and healed he wasn't allowed to see him until he was conscious again, leaving him to be stuck outside the room or forced to rekindle with his old classmates. He couldn’t care to do the latter, especially not today, leaving him to mostly camp outside the door until the coast was clear.

Sylvain was reportedly finally feeling better so he would be allowed to visit. It felt like shit being on such an untrusted watch, but with his mind focusing on one thing he couldn't even bother defending himself and accepted their terms without a second thought. 

He pushed himself off the wall once the door opened, almost running into Linhardt since he tried to peek into the infirmary to get a look at Sylvain, but he couldn't see. He was just barely too short to glance behind the scholar and for the first time in a while he cursed his height.

“I think this will be easier if you back up.” Linhardt commented in his same flat tone, holding an arm up to guide him back as the other shut the door behind him. He ignored the comment asking him why he did that. 

If he wasn't going to answer why he shut the door he should answer this. “How is he?” He wanted in there now. 

“He's doing better. He's awake, but he should stay in bed. Make sure he does so.”

“I get it already.” He could do something so simple once he was finally allowed in. 

“His left side is still sore. Be careful of it. Call for me if you need help.” With that Linhardt left and he was finally let in. 

As much as he wanted to push his way through, the nerves of finally facing Sylvain started to settle in again. It's been a few days since he fell unconscious to heal up and now it was time to be scolded for his mistake. After a deep breath he pushed the door open slowly, catching sight of his friend lying on the bed. He closed the door behind him once inside, both of them remaining quiet. 

Silently Felix made his way to the seat by the bed, sparing a quick glance over at Sylvain to see him staring up at the ceiling. He was quiet too. The room was mute; has been for who knows how long now. He couldn't bring himself to speak after what he's done. For a while the only noise filling the room was the sound of Felix’s fingernail hitting the rivet on the thigh cuff of his boot. 

It felt like hours past before Sylvian broke the silence. “You know…” he started out, not meaning to make Felix start in his seat. His voice was mostly normal if not slightly strained from lingering soreness, “I feel like we've been in this position before.” When he looked over at Felix that’s when it all came crumbling down. 

“I’m so sorry.” Felix let out quickly, head down in shame. “I didn’t realize it was you; if I would've known it was you I-”

"Relax, its okay-”

“It isn’t!” Felix was out of his seat, hands on the edge of the bed as he leaned over Sylvain. “If you weren’t conscious enough to tell me others were here to help out you would have died!” Thin brows were pushed together, eyes looking a little wetter than they did when he first came in. “I’ve been looking for you for so long… I can’t have you die by my hand.”

Sylvain watched him through his vent, a hand gently coming up to caress his cheek. Missing the touch Felix leaned into it, needing that extra confirmation that he was alright. He moved his fingers under one of his eyes, wiping away a tear that refused to fall. “You changed your hair.” It wasn’t just pulled up into a bun anymore, but it still looked like not much thought was put into which way it parted as it was tied together into a small off center ponytail.

“What? Sylvain are you listening to me!? What if I accidentally stabbed you a little higher or a little to the left? 

He didn’t say anything, just moved his hand back so his thumb hooked onto the elastic holding his hair together. It was pulled from its position, hair falling to rest just at his shoulders. “Aw, you cut it too…” He was actually pouting at that.

“Of course I did, it was getting too hard to manage while I wandered.” Wait why was he talking about this now?

“It still looks nice though, but it’s missing somethin’.” He took a piece between his fingers, giving it a lazy twist to confirm that it was shorter than before. The loose curl didn’t stay, but he didn’t try again as he moved his hand under his chin. He knew exactly what it was missing, but he wouldn’t be able to grab the floral accessory right now.

“Fine! I’ll grow it out again! Will you please focus on what’s important? I could’ve killed you!” And he would have just laid there, holding his dead friend and partner he’s been searching for for so long feeling nothing but guilt and remorse. He was feeling those emotions right now with the combination of frustration with this disconnect.

Sylvain pushed his head back against the pillow, purposely making himself have a double chin, eyes bright with mirth as he couldn’t contain his goofy smile. “But’cha didn’t~” He said in a sing song voice, one that did not make Felix crack the smile he was looking for. 

Instead he looked more distraught. “Sylvain…”

Finally, he gave up with a sigh. “Felix, I tried to kill you too if you remember- you just got to the draw first. Besides, I learned a while ago not to sneak up on you. I just didn't realize it was you either. It’s unfortunate we meet up again like that, but I’m so happy to have you back that I can look over something like that.” 

“... You shouldn’t.”

"Well I am anyway because I care for you.” The hand was back to his cheek, another coming up to his side to convince him to get on the bed. It worked much easier than he was willing to admit as he kneeled over Sylvain. “You know, you’re like a cactus. Cute and innocent, but if you’re not careful you’ll get poked by one of its spines. This was just one of those times I accidentally got poked -literally. I knew I was too distracted to take on a fight and I did anyway, I was just up against a warrior much more skilled than I anticipated.”

In this new position he made sure to keep all of his weight off of him just to be safe. The hand moved from his side to hold the back of his neck, other back to his cheek for his thumb to gently stroke across it. “You’re a foolish man.” Felix murmured for the space between them. Foolish for thinking he could fight distracted; for forgiving him. Foolish.

“But I’m your foolish man, right?” The charming smile was back full force staring right back up at him.

Felix blinked at that, slightly taken aback. He wondered if he was implying what he was thinking, but he was too scared to question it just in case he was wrong. Instead, in his usual approach, he did a roundabout way to subtly ask what he wanted in between the lines. “You never were anything but…” Always his; always foolish.

For the first time in awhile Sylvain was absolutely beaming. “I hope you’re ready to take responsibility.” 

There was no way to not smile himself at face, but it was much more subdued than his with only being a small quirk at the corner of his lips. “How should I do that…?” 

Suddenly Sylvain’s expression changed, going from a happy go lucky smile to a fake pout. “I’m cold.”

Immediately Felix got the picture and moved to his right, laying right next to him he curled in on his side like he knew exactly where he wanted to go. He kept his legs to himself, but an arm rested over his partners broad chest while he hid his head against his neck. Sylvain moved his right arm around him to pull him a little closer. It didn’t take long to get comfortable against each other as if this was already a common occurrence for them.

A small silence lulled between them, but there was something still lingering on Felix’s mind.

“Sylvain…?”

“Yeah?”

“I’ve missed you too.”

~!~

The hallway was filled with a subtle thump as the man walked, gentle grin on his features. He heard that Sylvain was doing better and wanted to pay him a visit. He wouldn’t stay for long, he was sure Felix was hogging him away for a multitude of reasons, but he was also sure Sylvain would appreciate his short check up. He would only stay for a minute or so to make sure he was better and drop off his get well gifts.

When Dedue was in front of the infirmary door he gave it a light knock and waited for permission to enter, but nothing came. After a minute or so passed he tilted his head and tried again, but once more there was nothing. He didn’t want to worry, maybe he was sleeping, but that did make him wonder what Felix was doing if he was. He hoped the swordsman wasn’t purposely ignoring the door.

He knew Felix didn’t mean to harm Sylvain, the worry in his tone and the pain in his own eyes was too telling, but he didn’t want to jump to conclusions with getting no response here. He looked at his get well gifts before deciding it was best to drop them off and visit at another time. Dedue adjusted the items in his hand to quietly push open the door for him to enter, silently saying his apology for intruding.

Immediately he stopped once he was inside, head tilting at the image he saw before him. He was right in the assumption that Sylvain was sleeping, but he didn’t expect Felix to be sleeping too curled up next to him on the bed. On his toes he stalked forward, making sure his gifts stayed secure in his hands and noise minimum. Once he was closer he could see Sylvain had his arms around the other, keeping him close on his right side while his cheek pressed against the top of his head. Felix tucked had his head away against the other’s shoulder as he held one hand in both of his like his life depended on it. 

It explained quite a bit honestly. 

Now he felt bad for not making enough mini tarts. He should of known to at least be nice and make enough for them to have a proper helping shared. Sure Felix didn't care for sweets, but it would still have been nice. Quiet the oversight. The little basket of goodies, stylized and decorated proudly by Annette, was placed down on the bedside table. Right next to it was a cacti that they’ve been growing together. It's matured a bit and would be just fine living in Sylvain’s quarters. 

Surly Felix was able to appreciate it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In sorry to everyone who was left on a cliffhanger, but that's the fun of updating daily lmao
> 
> Unfortunately I'm not sure I can promise the daily upload for the next couple of chapters. With the shorter chapters I was able to write a lot in advance but now with them getting a little longer and college starting it might be a few days between each upload. Thank you for understanding ^-^
> 
> Also is uhhh the NSFW 30 day tumblr challenge still a thing? May be getting som ideas of that or kinktober eyes emoji


	12. Step 12

**Step 12: Gradually increase exposure to sunlight to treat etiolation.**

As soon as Sylvain was well again he woke up peacefully with Felix cuddled up right next to him. He was glad the deja vu ended with them sleeping happily together and not him waking up to an empty bed.

He was able to move a bit more since last night, strength slowly coming back to him and was able to move to lay on his right side. He smiled down at his partner, watching snooze in his arms. Today their legs were intertwined, but one of Sylvain’s arms was used as a pillow under Felix’s head as the other laid against his back. Now awake, he moved to gently rubbed his back in a slow back and forth pet. Felix kept his hands to himself in between them, but he didn’t mind a little detail like that. Felix was finally back to him and now he was happy again.

How they met up was far from favorable, but it was ironic in some sort of way. He was honest when he said he wasn’t legitimately mad over being stabbed since, if he was a little quicker, it could of been Felix back laying here. Quick, small weapons were never his forte, but he was thankful he wasn’t toting around a spear with him on his walk even if it would have been better to have if it was a real thief. 

It was in the past now though- right now all he cared about was the man in his arms. He felt like the luckiest man alive and all he wanted to do was pull him closer and snuggle his nose into his hair. It became a habit to let his hair be free of its tie as they stayed here. Maybe he really did have a hair fetish that was once more awakening within him with him back.

Unfortunately he was not able to snuggle like he wanted since he learned quickly that Felix has excellent healing and is a very light sleeper whenever he wasn’t completely exhausted. Someone must be coming down at the hall since immediately his eyes were open and he was moving away. He was careful not to push too much on Sylvain, but he needed to get away to not be caught in such a compromising position. He wasn’t given a chance to learn that Felix was not a fan of public displays of affection all those years ago, making now another time to remind him of his ways. 

The door was given a knock and the announcement that it was Linhardt. The scholar was the only one Felix would allow to come into the room since he had to as the medic, but he didn’t like it when he stayed longer than the mental clock he had set. Whenever he was gone Felix was out of the chair he would reside in and would be back on the bed next to him, back to keeping him close.

Two days later Sylvain was allowed to leave the infirmary and move around again. He still wasn’t one hundred percent and couldn’t immediately be thrown into battle, but he was mostly healed. 

Dedue wasn't the kind to say he was right all along, but he was correct in the guess that Felix did hog him away once he was awake. Then again, he did probably have something to do with that too. He wasn't completely innocent himself. 

Linhardt was the one who told him about this habit. Once he went to check up on the red head and also make sure he had the right pain medication and Felix was curt with him the whole time. Sure, that's how Felix was to begin with, but now it was harsher than usual to get him out. Really now, after all he's done to help them get together and save his lover. 

There were a few others that tried to visit Sylvain a couple of times, but Dedue was there to say it might be best to wait until he was out walking again. He always said the reason was close friends needing to catch up for lost time, and whenever he got the reason that they were friends with Sylvain too, Dedue was there to say it was also good to let Felix get out his grief without a crowd. It wasn't his place to announce the relationship reason. Thankfully that second reason was always accepted.

Because of this, and the missed chance to celebrate Felix coming back, the other house members wished to throw a little welcome back feast in the dining hall for the two of them. Felix was not a fan of having all the attention on him, never really was, and was very short in his answers about what he did with his life beforehand. At the least, he was able to keep his manners after Sylvain nudged his leg under the table with his own. 

At the least when questions were done being sent his way Sylvain happily took over the talking role. They didn’t go over the injury, something that Felix was thankful for since he didn’t need the reminder. Instead there were talks of memories of the past, ones Felix was apart of before everything went downhill. As against it was he was when he first arrived, it felt nice to be included with most of his classmates.

Of course Dimitri wasn’t around for this, he’s been very vacant as of lately, but Dedue came back towards the end of the celebration to inform everyone that “His Highness” was doing alright and there was nothing more to worry about. In these rare good times they would all like to believe as such, even if some people at different levels and reasons than others. The celebration was extended for Dedue to be included.

When it was over everyone parted to do their own thing as work was never done during the war. Sylvain and Felix were planning on leaving together, but oddly enough Dedue lingered behind to catch the both of them to talk some more.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t able to be around for the full feast.” He said, sounding a bit miffed at his own absence when it was just the three of them left behind. 

“Hey, don’t worry about it.” Sylvain was able to wave off easily with a happy smile. He’s been wearing that smile proudly for a week now. “Checking on Dimitri is important too.” He would argue more important than him. They at least knew he was alright, Dimitri on the other hand…

“I suppose so.” he wasn’t too sure about not worrying, but he wasn’t here to dispute something like that. 

“Oh, thanks for those treats too! You’re a great cook as always. And I’m glad our cactus has grown up happy and healthy. I’m surprised it lived through all the raiding this place went through before we set up shop.” The new cactus now residing in his quarters was a seed from their cactus all those years ago. Felix shifted in his place right beside Sylvain, silently shunning himself from being embarrassed over a stupid word like cactus. Ever since he was compared to one the first time Sylvain went out of his way to call him the “cute” nickname whenever he could. It was affecting him a lot more and sooner than he expected.

“I was too.” Dedue said with a faint smile of his own. Sylvain has taken good care of it on his own whenever he first discovered it again. “I know you will continue to take care of it.”

“What can I say? I’m an expert of taken care of prickly things.” He said, his smile turning more into a smirk. His slide glance to the glare looking up at him wasn’t as subtle as either of them thought.

A small hum of laugh left Dedue. “I’m sure of it.” He confirmed genuinely. “That's actually the reason why I wanted to speak to you some more.” He then turned his gaze mostly towards Felix. His smile grew a bit at the corners. “Thank you for taking care of Sylvain.”

Felix scoffed at the thanks, narrowed gaze towards him. “What are you on? I wouldn’t have to take care of him if I didn’t stab him.” They could of had a normal reunion and everything would have been wonderful.

Sylvain slightly winced at his tone. It was over and he was better now so he shouldn’t feel so guilty anymore. He tried to alleviate the situation. “He, Linhardt, and Mercedes really took good care of me. There’s no need to be humble, you did too.” He offered in a small chuckle, but Dedue merely shook his head to elaborate.

He thought he was doing the correct thing, but he would soon learn he was going to make the worst choice possible. He meant well and knew they didn’t need his blessing or anything similar to that, but he wanted to show that he still supported and cherished his friends no matter what life they lead. “That context isn’t what I mean. I mean, thank you for taking care of Sylvain now and in the future. I always silently worried that his… ah… “skirt chaser” trait as His Highness describes would leave him living a lonely life. I’m happy he’s found someone who cares about him deeply and vice versa.”

Sylvain’s blush was far more contained than Felix’s who immediately turned red and shifted to hide behind the him. His hand covering his face wasn’t enough to hide his flush so he thought the next best thing was to hide completely.

“O-Oh,” they never really discussed announcing their relationship with the others making them not completely know what to do here. The intentions were nice though so he could at least go off of that. Sylvain rubbed the back of his head, own smile wavering as he as well was embarrassed, “thank y-”

“Don’t tell a damn soul.” Felix interrupted in a hiss, recovering enough to peak out behind Sylvain to try and glare at the tallest man. He knew for sure he wasn’t ready for others to know yet, wasn’t sure whenever he would be. He needed time to think about it and wouldn’t be able to on the spot like this. He didn’t like how Dedue knew in the first place.

Realizing his mistake, Dedue immediately tried to right his wrong. “Of course, my apologies for saying anything.”

“I appreciate your support Dedue.” Sylvain found his voice again after being interrupted, recovering far more easier than Felix. “But we’re kinda on the down low with this if you understand.” 

“Of course.” A quick nod of his head. “Once more I apologize. I’ll let you two be.” He felt like he was overstaying his welcome now after making such a mistake. Sylvain kindly waved him off as Felix kept his glare. 

Finally alone, Sylvain had to look behind himself to see his partner. “Eventually we’ll-”   


“Not right now.”

“Prickly as ever.”

“...Shut up, fool.” But he did somehow crack a grin just for him. 


	13. Step 13

**Step 13: Avoid photo-toxicity by limiting sun exposure after using pesticides. **

He thought he knew his partner, but the five years apart did leave a lot of room for growth and grow Sylvain did.

There used to be many times he would call Sylvain foolish for not paying attention to his studies and almost slack off in battles being that he found his own personal hobbies far more interesting, but that trait seems to no longer exist. He’s matured a lot with fights meaning a lot more now. He made sure he did what needed to get done and would commit until it was done perfectly. A lot more responsibility rested on his shoulders now, but he never complained and still continued on as normal. He was still laid back when there was down time and as charming as ever whether he realized he was using it on people or not, but most of that charm was directed towards him now. It was weird to get used to at first and he wasn't sure if he was completely yet, but each day it was getting easier with the constant presences and each day he would give a faint smile that Sylvain kept trying so much for.

The one thing Felix has not gotten used to, however, was that Sylvain could be rather impulsive once he was off the battle or training ground. 

They were often seen together and whenever Sylvain wanted to go somewhere else he would take his hand and walk to where he had in mind. The first time it happened Felix suddenly pulled his hand away, keeping it to himself as he looked up to immediately catch the sad pout the redhead wore. Sylvain said a little apology and said that he should ask to do things like that and that’s when Felix made a mistake: He told him he didn’t have to.

So really, he needed to blame himself for encouraging the impulsiveness. 

The hand holding was easy enough to get used to even if he did continue to pull his hand away at the sound of someone coming closer no matter who it was. Sylvain was understanding of the action and didn’t pout at it, although he did go right back to holding a hand as soon as the coast was clear again. The hugging was easy to get used to as well considering how the slept together when Sylvain was healing. Sylvain’s arms wrapped around him brought a sense of comfort and whenever he would move to hug back he was held a little bit tighter. 

He didn’t really grow out his hair like he said he would, preferring it at this length and he was thankful there weren’t any other childish pouts from Sylvain about how he wanted him to grow it again. However, he still has threatened to cut it shorter. He really must have given him a hair fetish since every time Sylvain caught him trying to pull it up in its short ponytail he was right there to press a kiss against the nape of his neck. The first time was a complete shock and he jumped at the contact, almost accidentally elbowing Sylvain right in the face when he quickly turned around. Thankfully he dodged that attack, but now he had to deal with a flushed mad Felix.

Sylvain quickly stumbled over his weak excuse how he never got to see the back of his neck because it was usually covered so he couldn’t help himself see it revealed like that. It was embarrassing, having the technical first kiss be spontaneous like that, but not to be hung up on it for too long Felix decided to brush it off and finish putting his hair up so he could go do whatever the professor had assigned him.

Until it happened again. He jumped all the same and got the same excuse. Then he implemented that any sort of kiss related activity to have a warning first. Sylvain easily promised that he would, but he almost broke it a few days later when he caught Felix pulling his hair up again. It took a minute, but Felix finally mumbled how it was alright. Instead of a kiss, Sylvain nuzzled against the back of his neck and pulled him into a hug.

Today they had some time before their weekly tasks, Sylvain on sky watch with Ingrid and Felix to clean up rubble with Annette, but they didn’t need to worry about that for now. Once more Sylvain had him by the hand being that nameless church members didn’t matter to Felix, walking with him to where he wanted to go. He thought he was going to lead him to the training ground since it looked like that was where they were going, but Sylvain lead him right in front of the large doors up to some stairs. Felix grew quiet as he followed his way up, wondering if he really was being brought where he thought he was.

Sylvain let go of his hand to show off the building with both of his arms, giving off a little “Ta da~” like he was showing off something great.

Felix just kept his flat look. “Don’t we have better things to rebuild than the sauna?” If he remember right he was to clear rubble from the east wall today so they could start rebuilding the structure for a stronger defense. They should have made work of that instead of this. He couldn’t remember ever visiting the sauna in the past as a student since he never had a reason. He didn’t think anyone cared about the area up here either, but apparently not.

The blunt response didn’t stop his excitement. “It’s very important! It’s a great place to relax after a hard battle.”

Felix’s frown hardened a bit. “I’m not bathing with a bunch of people.” It felt like an invasion of privacy being around so many people clothed in only a towel. Sylvain seemed to be missing the point.

“You don’t bathe in a sauna.” He said with a smile and rolled eyes. “You like, unwind- c’mon and see.”

“We don’t have time-”

“We’re not getting in the actual sauna, I’m just gonna show you what's inside so you can see it’s very important.” He made his way to the door to hold it open for him, waiting with an expectant gaze for him to walk through. With a sigh, like always, Felix gave in.

The door was closed behind them to show that they were the only ones in the building. There was a lobby like area for people to prepare for the sauna and he suspected that the actual attraction was behind a few doors ahead of him. He supposed the place looked like it was cleaned up nicely, but it wasn’t like he knew how it looked to begin with.

Sylvain noticed it was just them right away too as immediately he was behind him to pull him in a hug, nuzzling against the side of his head. The affection was something he's grown used to and reassured with a small pat to the arm around his waist. As much as he used to ironically fight it, considering he was the one who wanted this, he’s grown to return the affection in his own special way. “So I’m assuming this was the rebuilding task you had to work on?”

“Yeah!” The arms were gone, but he didn’t mind since he was getting a little tour instead. “I honestly had the same mindset as you thinking we should rebuild something else, but I was pretty easily swayed that this was a good idea to relax and build some motivation for the next fight. I think I helped out pretty well too.” He wasn’t an expert in carpentry, but he did his best where he could. 

The basics of the sauna seemed easy enough, and the rooms were small enough to where he didn’t have to worry about being with too many people, but really him and Sylvain was enough. Unintentionally, that last part slipped out.

“You want to hop in the sauna with me?” Sylvain asked with a curious tilt of his head and a little knowing smile on his face.

“I-I already said we don’t have time.” He quickly said his defense, ignoring his own light dusting of pink high on his cheekbones.

“Not right now,” Sylvain easily waved off with a small laugh. Although he might of suggested it just to see his blush grow, but of course he wouldn't mind enjoying the heat with him when they did, “just whenever we find the time.

Felix shifted in his spot, fighting the embarrassment coming to him at the thought. He ended up winning though and his pride stayed in tact. He turned his nose up, crossing his arms and trying to look disinterested even if his blush said otherwise. “If we have time, maybe.”

The display really was too cute- and he would bet that he had no idea it was as precious as it is. He stepped forward, placing his hands on Felix’s hips to pull him into another hug. Felix was a little confused by the sudden affection, but in the end he did uncross his arms to loosely return it. 

“You're really adorable, did you know?” Sylvian asked as if he was asking about the weather. To him it was something just as casual. All of Felix’s mannerisms to try and save face when he was embarrassed were precious to him. 

The arms around him tried to push him away weakly, but Sylvain kept his hold secure. “Don't call me that.” He spat out. Grown men shouldn't be called adorable. 

“Why? Do you not like it?” He asked with a fake pout. He knew it fitting or not wasn't a problem. It fit quite well. 

“Men should be called things like handsome or… I don't know, just not adorable.” But he better get the picture. Or maybe he shouldn't since then that would mean a shower of other compliments that would leave him embarrassed. The internal struggle lives on.

“Alright,” Sylvain said with a faint nod. He could do things like that. No problem. He moved one of his hands to his cheek so he could look at him once more, caramel eyes easily turning to look at him to see an easy smile, “you’re truly ruggedly handsome… and strong both on and off the battlefield. You know exactly what you want and that bossy side is cu- I mean handsome as well. You're really beautiful too, er, well in a manly way.” The last bit was quickly add just in case beautiful was in the same category as adorable. He still found it fitting all the same. He needed to quickly recover. “And… you really look like you're looking for a kiss right now.”

Felix quickly fixed his expression to harden once more, not sure when he put on whatever face that looked like. His flush deepened at that, quickly looking away as he had to collect himself again. The only sort of kisses that they have been passing back and forth -or receiving, as it was only Sylvain doing it- were the ones to his nape. They have been taking this horrendously slow, maybe it was about time he let them move on.

“Do it.” Felix demanded as he looked over once more, being bossy just like he described with a small glare pointed his way. If he didn’t scowl he would look too embarrassed. It really just proved Sylvain’s point of being cute.

“Really?” Sylvain asked, a little taken aback. It was really sudden, but he wasn’t complaining too much.

“Yes really- now do it.”

“Alright, alright.” Sylvain couldn’t help but laugh at the pushy tone. “First kisses are usually sweet you know, not this demanding.” He jested, but he still kept his hand on his cheek, the other moving to the small of his back to pull him closer.

Felix was about to snap at him again to shut up about telling him how things were supposed to go, but the press of lips to his own promptly hushed him. His lips were soft against his own, only putting enough pressure for him to know he was actually getting a kiss. His own hands stuttered, not entirely sure where to rest now before deciding to stay on his arms. He kept his own light hold on top of his biceps, eyes finally closing as he remembered a kiss was supposed to be mutual.

It stayed innocent and only lasted a few seconds longer before Sylvain was the one to pull back. Words were supposed to be said, but words were never his strong suit and Felix pushed himself on his toes for another kiss. Sylvain was able to catch on quickly even if his own muffled noise of surprise was hushed by lips. The redhead moved the hand cupping Felix’s cheek away to move to rest right between his shoulder blades to continue holding holding him close. The kiss had more pressure this time around, but before it could be deepened any more the door to the sauna was suddenly pushed open.

“Aha! There you two are.”

Quickly the two jumped apart, different levels of red painted on their cheeks as they stared at a proud looking Annette. She had a determined look on her face and her hands on her lips, but she looked more prideful than anything. “You’re lucky it’s me that found you and not Ingrid, she would of lectured you guys for slacking off.” That’s where the pride must be coming from; she felt like a hero saving them from Ingrid’s wrath of smooching while there was work to be done.

Sylvain was the one who found his voice first. “Oh, I guess it’s time for my sky rounds, huh?” And therefore time for Felix to clean up rubble. He asked his question with a forced casual chuckle. It’s been a while since he’s been caught like that- but it wasn’t like he’s had anyone to get caught with in a while.

“Uh yeah it's been time.” Annette said with a smile and a shake of her head. “Ingrid’s is still looking around too, we should go before she see how red you two are and start asking questions.” She pointed out with a wink. “I’ll be waiting outside- don’t take too long to cool down.” And with that she turned around to do just as she said.

Sylvain gave a numb wave since he wasn’t sure what else to before turning to Felix. “Well… that’s one less person to break the news to.” He tried to joke, but he wasn’t sure how well it was received. “You doing alright?” He was looking far more embarrassed than when Dedue gave them his blessing.

Felix kept one hand on his face to hide his blush, the other going to Sylvain’s shoulder to pull him close and use his chest to hide in. He almost didn’t hear what he mumbled.

“I’m never kissing you again.”

“What?! Felix don’t say that, please!”


	14. Step 14

**Step 14: Don't be frightened by natural corking. **

Unsurprisingly, Felix did not keep his word about never kissing him ever again. In fact, more often than not he was the one asking for them. 

Sylvain always knew when it was coming too- if there was ever a moment of downtime and Felix was feeling up to it, he would glance around to make sure they were void of an audience before looking back at Sylvain with his mouth turned down, but an expectant look in his eyes. Of course, he would always happily obliged and leaned down to give his boyfriend a kiss that lasts as long as Felix wanted. After he was satisfied and they pulled away from each other, Felix would look down again with a dusting of pink on his cheeks as if he couldn't believe he was able to do that. It made him wonder just how long Felix yearned for these moments too when they were apart and how long he had a crush before they got together, but it was never a question he could get out. For now, he was going to enjoy all of his lover’s absolutely adorable mannerisms. 

Somehow though, the coast was never as clear as Felix originally thought when he did his look around and they would always get caught. Annette should of been the first warning, but they never realized it was such. 

They got their second reminder they weren't all that secretive with Linhardt. Naturally this wouldn’t of been a problem since Linhardt knew from the very beginning, but there was one factor that made it absolutely horrible. He was walking with Byleth.

Felix had pulled them aside from where they walked, feeling the need for a quick kiss since Sylvain’s mouth was talking a mile a minute about a gardening mishap with Dedue. He’s been doing most of the talking for a while now and Felix was content listening, but then he got to talking about cacti and the tone of the story changed to one that was much more flirtatious. He kept calling them numerous pet names while sparing a half lidded look towards Felix and he soon had enough.

Felix did his usual thing and looked around before pulling Sylvain to the side to quickly pull him into a kiss. He hardly asked anymore, but he didn’t need to since he was able to pick up on his little behaviors. Sylvain smiled into the kiss, bringing his hands up to gently cup his cheeks as Felix had a strong grip on the collar on his shirt. There was no need to hold him so intently, he couldn’t imagine going anywhere or pull away before he got what he wanted, so he simply pressed back against his lips. The kiss stayed innocent, no sign of deepening any outside of the consistent pressure, but it didn't last long as a voice broke them apart.

“...you know how persistent Hanneman can be with his studies, but there is no need to take his mannerisms so seriously- oh excuse us- anyway, personally I wouldn’t allow him to strip you like that and the simple thought that he asked…” Linhardt went on as he talked with Byleth, saying a kind pardon as he moved around the two warriors. He lead Byleth by the hand, not letting him stop and probably tell them about the dangers of a relationship during a war. Always cautious and caring the professor was and Linhardt hated having that much needed talk, but it was one everyone knew and didn’t need to be reminded of. Sometimes lovers needed a moment to themselves, which was where Linhardt was trying to bring him to while they had this talk of crest research. 

“You know if you need secret spots to make out in you could ask, I could recommend some of my favorites as long as you provide your usual payments.” Linhardt did call back to Felix with a look behind him.

“I don’t need your help anymore.” Felix spat out, ignoring his growing flush and started off to be elsewhere besides in the same hall of the smug scholar. Sylvain, like a puppy, followed behind saying nonsense how he’s sorry he got them caught again. At the least, he did tell him to forget about it, his own special way of saying it was alright since he knew it was not his fault.

He really should have accepted Linhardt’s help since it was the second and final warning that they were not as secretive as they thought. Now came the consequences.

Next they were caught by Mercedes, the kind priest finding them in the training grounds since they were late to dinner. Once more they pulled apart from their kiss, looking over to her easy smile and tilt of her head as she told them that they should get their helping of stew before it was all gone. She promised to make sure their portions were still nice and hot before waiting to walk with them to the dining hall. She was the one who wanted to hear about this wonderful relationship and, after only one little plea, got Felix to give in- Sylvain easily falling in stride as well. It was hard to say no to Mercedes. 

Next was Ashe and Cyril. Not many people visited the library anymore since there were no more students wishing to study. It was raided sometime before they set up their base here and was missing a number of books, but enough remained to keep the place in shape. They thought it would be an alright place to find a bit of privacy before they tended to their duties, but as of late timing has not been the thing they were good at. They were behind a pillar so not immediately seen whenever they broke apart at the sound of voices, but just their luck when Felix quickly pushed Sylvain away he was knocked into a bookshelf and a few books tumbled from where they loosely laid in their spot. Felix quickly tried to stop the oaf from hurting himself from his own harsh shove, but in the end he tripped with him too and they were caught by the two archers in a much more compromising position than a simple kiss. Ashe quickly rushed himself and Cyril out of the library, hurriedly saying an apology for interrupting them and telling Cyril that their reading lesson can wait until later. Without Felix knowing Sylvain caught up with them later to explain, no, they weren’t about to do that in the library and to please keep their relationship a secret until Felix was ready to let it be known since he would kill him otherwise. He didn’t include the fact that he was starting to think everyone was starting to realize it. 

Then there was Ingrid which ended just as well as Annette predicted a week or so ago. She was with her as well when it happened, and even though she didn’t say it she wore an  _ I told you so _ smile all in good fun. They were set to clean the stables and half way done before Sylvain decided his lover needed a little bit of motivation since he was complaining about the smell of horses and pegasi. He didn’t do the usual look around for safety since he thought they were safe in a mostly closed stall, but just their luck as soon as he pulled Felix closer by the hip for a brief moment to press a kiss to his temple Ingrid was glaring a small pout at them. It was nowhere near as cute as Felix’s, which was a good thought to think about why he was being scolded to focus on finishing their work. She gave a huff before going to get her pegasus, Annette soon popping her face through the open stall top door behind her for a quick chat. Her smile was still there as she asked that they wish her luck flying on a pegasus before giving a wave and leaving to do just that.

Being caught by Caspar was weird. He loudly exclaimed his “Aha!” when he caught Felix enjoying a kiss to his cheek from where Sylvain hugged him from behind in an abandoned classroom. The process started all over, the two of them jumping apart, both their own levels of embarrassment as Felix was about to threaten him to not tell a soul- but Caspar spoke before him. He said he knew the professor was putting forth some gauntlet training for the swordsman and wanted to see how good he was since he knew he was better. There Sylvain was finally looked at as Caspar decided he should be the judge of their battle and the only acknowledgement towards their obvious relationship was a side note from the legitimate brawler saying no boyfriend bias was allowed. This was to be a fair fight.

And finally there was Dimitri. Being caught by Dimitri was the absolute worst out of all of them. He was doing better now, not completely well yet, but he was able to think on his own without being controlled by the whispers only he heard. For the most part, he was almost back to his usual self and for once that made things worse. If he was in his delusional mindset before when he found Sylvain and Felix holding each closer for a tender goodnight kiss in front of Felix’s room door he would of brushed passed them only mumbling nonsense to himself, but he wasn’t like that anymore. This was really bad timing and location on Felix’s part since their still used dorm rooms were right next to each other, but Sylvain was being too sweet and he wanted a kiss right then and there to hide his growing blush dammit. Of course, being caught did the opposite of what he wanted.

“O-Oh.” Dimitri stumbled over his words as he stopped in his spot, looking quite embarrassed himself catching two of his childhood friends doing that. “I-uh… um.” He scratched his cheek, rooted to his spot unsure what to think.

“What do you want, boar?” Felix was quick to snap, not pushing Sylvain away but instead bringing him closer. “You’re interrupting us.”

“Hey, there’s no need to be like that.” Sylvain tried to ease in a light laugh. They were all friends here, loosely as a term, there was no need to get so worked up. Although, with the way Felix had a hand resting at the small of his back, the other on his chest keeping him close it almost made him wonder if he was being possessive of him. There was no need to protect him from Dimitri, in a hard to believe kind of way he was never a real threat to any of his former classmates and especially wasn’t now. Although, he had to admit, it did feel nice. Like he was finally taking pride in their relationship instead of trying to keep it a secret.

“That wasn’t my intention.” Dimitri said quickly in his defense and a weak shake of his head with his hands up in defense. “I was just heading to my quarters for the night.” He was out of his armor which was proof that his statement was true, but Felix still glared at him in suspicion. “If I may simply,” he shifted in his spot, finally taking a step forward to get to where he wanted to go. Felix held him a little tighter, “get to my room you’re free to -ah- continue if you wish.” 

“You got a problem with us?” Felix asked again, scowl somehow deepening and once more Sylvain tried to make some sort of peace being stuck in the middle of the personal problems he had with the prince. 

“I would never.” Dimitri said with a small frown at the thought of rejecting them. They found peace in each other, something he wished to have, but now wasn't the time to let out such a niche problem to Felix of all people. 

Felix looked him over, glare only slightly weakening as he let out a huff. He took Sylvain by the hand and turned to open the to his room to pull his lover inside. Sylvain gave a quick comment of sleep well to Dimitri before the door was pushed closed. There, the hardened act Felix had crumbled at the thought of being caught, again, came tumbling over him.

He couldn’t understand how it keeps on happening. It wasn’t like they were going at it like touch starved teenagers either, all the kisses -okay, maybe not the last one- were innocent, but it was like they were always caught doing something so much more scandalous. He leaned against his door, trying to collect himself as a hand came down to his back.

“That was pretty hot you know.” Sylvain, always trying to ease him with some humorous jab chimed in. It worked enough to get him to look up even if he was still flustered.

“We were caught again! How is that  _ hot _ in any way?” It was humiliating.

“Not that part,” that sort of hot was only so when they were doing something a little more racy than a kiss, “I meant the part where you weren’t ashamed of me being your boyfriend.” 

Felix’s frown melted into a look of confusion. “I’m not… ashamed of you. What are you on about?”

“You always tell people to not tell anyone we’re together when we get caught and this time it was like ‘yeah, we’re dating, so what?’ and, well, to put it bluntly, I liked it.”

Felix remained silent after that, thinking over what he said. Doing something like that made him happy, and making him happy did make Felix heartbeat a little faster since he got that charming smile sent his way. He moved off the door, turning to once more wrap his arms loosely around Sylvain’s midsection in a hug. “Then… I’ll say that again when it happens.”

Without hesitation Sylvain returned the affection by moving his arms to wrap around him, letting out a happy hum of approval. “I hate to say it, but I don’t think you really have a choice. I think everyone knows by now.”

A huff of a laugh left Felix. “I suppose you’re right.”

The next day they were out on patrol to see if there were any signs of thieves trying to raid the crumbling outskirts of the monastery. A few weeks later, Ignatz shyly came up to them and said he caught them whenever they were wandering while he was trying to paint a scenery piece and they made their way into his view point. Two lovers arm in arm complimented the composition of the piece nicely and he shyly explained how he added them into his painting without realizing he should of asked for permission first. Felix was still embarrassed about being caught, but instead of saying not to tell anyone he asked if they could see the picture. 

Ignatz didn’t understand why such a simple request made Sylvain so happy, but he didn’t ask and instead showed them his latest artwork.


	15. Step 15

**Step 15: Congratulations! You now have a happy Felix- I mean Cactus!**

His gaze remained unseeing, staring out into the vast view of the dabbled white of the vegetation out in front of him. The chilled breeze pricked at the exposed skin of his neck and face, but the rest of his body stayed warm in appropriate attire for the weather. Guests would show up soon, but for now, he was taking a moment to himself. It was something he did often when old friends started showing up for the rare, non-business meetup. He heard footsteps approaching him from behind, but knowing who it was he didn’t turn around to look at them quite yet. 

“What are you thinking about?” A hand slid behind his neck, warm and comforting like the voice minus the small dash of cool metal touch. He didn’t care, as contrasting as it was he welcomed the touch.

Felix looked over at Sylvain, aged as he was with ten more years passing since the war’s end. Burnt umber eyes still looked down at him so lovingly with nothing more than care and affection. Still Felix closed his eyes and tilted his head forward, the hand sliding down his back to rest above his tailbone. They both had a moment of peace that they were enjoying together, taking the time to remember each other’s touch before responsibilities called for them again.

He didn’t say anything for a moment, simply enjoying the touch before looking back out towards the balcony view. It used to be so ravished by war, but now, the view of his home held a light dusting of snow from the slowly passing winter. He stopped admiring the scenery, instead looking down at the ring on his own finger- it’s partner on Sylvain’s hand now resting around his waist.

“I can’t believe I live such a domestic life.” He hummed, much more honest with himself now and was not nearly as much of a battle to get his feelings out. He’s fought too many, physically and mentally, to go through such hoops once again.

“It’s not completely domestic. Unless you want to run away and be a humble potato farmer?” Felix was still a duke and he was still a knight, although he was thankful he hasn’t had to be thrown into battle as of late. He wasn’t serious, but he was still pleased he got a warm chuckle of a laugh out of Felix.

“As if. You have fun with that. I’m sure Dedue would help you out no problem.” Felix ended up being roped into the gardening whenever he was first engaged to Sylvain. There were a few times he merely observed to see what was so special about it beforehand, but he didn’t become really involved afterwards. It only finally earned a special place in his heart when he grew the orange orchids they used as minimum decoration for the wedding.

“We will! I think I’ll go ask him right now.” Sylvain pulled his hands away to turn on his heels, walking with a hummed song as he walked at a purposely slow and casual pace. 

“He’s here already?” Felix asked, leaving his viewing post to quickly make it at Sylvain’s side. “You could have said something sooner.” He would have been a good host and greeted his friend instead of holding up in their bedroom.

“I was coming to get you, but then I noticed how deep in thought you looked.” Easily Sylvain took a hold of his husband’s hand, ring now warmed up too where it rested between their intertwined fingers. “Linhardt and Byleth shouldn’t be too far behind then.” If he remembered their letter right, they did leave a few days before Dedue since travel was longer. 

“I see.” Was all Felix said as they left the bedroom into the halls that lead to where they needed to be for the smaller man to properly greet their guest. On the way out he made sure to catch sight of a few things before the bedroom door closed behind them. Those things were a small cactus, a revamped painting Ignatz made them as a wedding gift, and a fresh orange orchid that was always replaced once it reached the end of its life span. He’s lost count how many times he’s replaced it, something he took pride in. They were reminders that this was all real. 

“That habit of yours is pretty cute, you know.” It wasn’t the first time he’s pointed it out or called him cute, a word he’s been allowed to use ever since the wedding, but he loved doing so all the same.

“Shut up.” That prickly side still hasn’t left Felix, but he did change their hold to where Sylvain’s arms rested over his shoulders.

It was Sylvain’s turn to laugh before he spoke. “I will if you make me.” He knew the hold on the collar of his shirt was coming, those simple words always provoking Felix into moving. The grip was hardly a tug and just put enough pressure at the back of his neck to guide him down. He went easily, smile still lingering on his face as he cupped Felix’s cheek. The kiss was soft, non demanding and more a confirmation of love instead of an attempt to silence the red head.

The kiss lasted a few seconds longer before Felix pulled away, gentle look in his eyes as he leaned against his husband. “You’re keeping out guests waiting.”

“I’m sure they don’t mind.” It was awkward to walk with Felix leaning so heavily on him, but he wouldn’t change it for the world. Felix did pull some of his weight off of him after a moment so they could have an easier walk.

It was a comfortable silence as they moved until they came across a set of doors that would open to the main courtyard. He knew Dedue was waiting out there, and possibly Linhardt and Byleth if they’ve showed up by now. He didn’t check right away and instead stopped, deciding he wanted to get one more thing out which was for Sylvain’s ears only. 

“Earlier I wasn’t only thinking about how domestic life is.” He admitted, catching Sylvain’s attention more than just stopping did. He looked up when he felt eyes on him, orange meeting brown as a small yet genuine smile crossed his features. “I was also thinking about… how happy I am with my current life.”

The smile Sylvain gave his husband in return was much larger and brighter before he leaned over to press a kiss to his temple. “That’s all I ever want to hear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you everyone for your support throughout this story! it honestly changed so much since it was the first story I didn't map out and just played by how I was feeling. I honestly wasn't sure how I was going to end it since i planned on chapter 14 being the last chapter, but it didn't feel "complete" enough so I added this as sort of a complete aftermath!  
I'll def have to write more of these two they are so cute asdnasjdna 
> 
> <3 Nomad


End file.
